Life Goes On
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: This is my take on what happened during the nineteen year gap between the end of DH and the epolouge. It starts immediatly after the war! I love it, read and review! P.S. It's all Ginny's POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat there silently crying into my mums' shoulder. Crying? No, sobbing. Shouldn't I be happy? The Dark Lord, Voldemort, was gone! But, it had cost us. We lost our own. My brother was one. Oh how I'd miss Fred. I looked over at George, who was huddled over Fred's dead body. I looked around the Great Hall, if you could even call it that anymore, and saw so many weeping families. So many people had died yesterday and tonight. All of them had fought for one thing. I saw Tonks and Lupin, laying there. My mind wandered to Teddy. Poor Teddy, he would be an orphan, just like… then I thought of him. There was only one person I wanted to be with right now, Harry Potter.

The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Chosen-One, The-One-Who-Vanquished-The-Dark-Lord, Harry. _My Harry. _I wondered where he had gone off to. I looked around the Great Hall.

I saw Neville, wow, he had proved himself tonight! He killed the bloody snake! I still didn't know why the snake mattered, but I'm sure it mattered. Anything belonging to Voldemort was evil. Right? I couldn't spot Harry, so I settled for the next best people.

I was sure Ron and Hermione would know where Harry was. I looked up at my mum. She forced me a smile.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"As good as I can be right now." I told her. She smiled at me. This time, it was genuine.

"Hon, go find him." She whispered in my ear. She didn't need to specify who. I knew who.

"Okay" I whispered back. I hugged my mum.

"I love you." She whispered, as she hugged me.

I slowly walked over to Ron and Hermione, who were talking to Neville and Luna, and they were… holding hands. Ron and Hermione! Now that there was nothing to be worried about, I felt happy. Happy that my best friend, and brother could be happy and in love. I felt not only happy, but also lonely. When would I be able to hold Harry's hand again? 'Hopefully soon' I told myself.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Ginny." They replied in unison.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked me.

"Okay…" I trailed off with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, "Besides… you know," she gestured around the Great Hall "all this."

I let out a small giggle. It felt good to laugh again.

"Well," I began "Do any of you know where Harry is?"

"I told you it wouldn't be long before she asked." Ron exclaimed. I looked over at my brother. Nothing he could say right now would bug me.

"Sorry I'm so predictable." I answered sarcastically.

"He told me that he wanted piece and quite." Luna said matter-of-factly.

'Hmmmm' I thought, 'what's that supposed to mean?' Hermione seemed to have read my mind.

"Ron, him and I, all went to talk to Dumbledore's portrait about an hour ago. After that, I think he went to sleep."

I contemplated what to do next. I needed to be with him, but would he want me there? One part of me said he would want me with him, but one part thought about our break-up. I decided to take a chance, and go to the one I loved. Wait '_the one I loved'._ Yes! Most definitely the one I loved.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said to my friends. Hermione gave me a knowing look, while Ron, Neville, and Luna just nodded. I waved, and started walking to the exit of the Great Hall.

My heart raced, I was going to see Harry! I half skipped/half ran to Gryffindor Tower. When I got to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower, the portrait of the fat lady, I noticed that the frame was abandoned. 'Good', I thought to myself, 'I didn't' know the password anyway.'

I walked inside the Gryffindor Common Room. It didn't have the warm and familiar feel that it usually did. The fire was out, and the room was completely empty. I had a feeling that no on was in any of the dormitories, except _my Harry_. I remembered where Harry's dormitory was. I remembered from my fifth year. Back when the world was still infested with evil. I walked up the staircase that led to the boy's dormitory. I then saw the door, the only thing standing between him and I. I slowly pushed the door open. The room was dark and I heard him breathing heavily. He was asleep. 'Should I wake him up?' I wondered.

I walked over to the bed, and pulled a chair over. I sat down. Just sitting and starring felt nice. With nothing to worry about, not a care in the world. Starring at him brought back many memories. Both happy and sad ones. His beautiful raven-black hair and his beautiful emerald-green eyes… that were starring at me. I blushed.

"Hi." I whispered sheepishly.

"Hey beautiful." He replied with a smile

I blushed once more. He sat up in his bed, and gestured for me to join him. I got onto the bed, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Comfy?" He asked me.

"Of course." I replied, snuggling more and more with him.

"I'm sorry.'" He said. I looked into his eyes. There was so much sorrow, regret, plea, and above all, love.

"I was so worried. And when I saw Hagrid holding you…" It was a touchy subject. What can I say? I buried my head into his shoulder, and started crying.

"I know I know…" He comfortingly whispered in my ear, while gently rubbing my back. It felt so nice to finally be with him again. Everything was worth being with him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I told him between sobs.

"Me either. I barely got through the past nine months." He whispered in my ear. I decided there was only one thing I wanted… no needed to say. I took a deep breath…

"I love you" I whispered into his ear. I looked up into his eyes hopefully. Wow! There was so much love in those emerald eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

He gently kissed me on the lips. It was a short, sweet kiss to start with. It soon turned into a very passionate snog. I knew I wanted to do this for the rest of my life. When we finally broke apart, we were both grasping for air.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear. It felt so good to hear those words. For the past nine months, that was all I wanted to hear. I had sat there wondering if he cared, like I did. I loved him, and now I knew that he loved me too!

I wondered what he'd been doing for the last nine months. I badly wanted to know, but didn't want to make him tell me just yet. I knew it was a touchy situation, and I didn't want to bring down our happy moods.

I looked back up into his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked me. I knew my answer. After all that we'd been through we needed to be with each other. We had a complicated relationship.

"Of course." I whispered back. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know I need to tell you everything. I don't want there to be anymore secrets, but not tonight. It hurts too much." He told me and I understood.

"I understand. I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I love you." I gave him a warm hug, and a soft kiss.

"I love you." I said again. I felt like I couldn't stress this feeling enough.

"Thank you. And I love you too." He answered. He hugged me, and began to cry.

"Shouldn't I be happy?" He whispered to me. I had never seen Harry cry before. I gave him a big hug, hoping to comfort him.

"Oh Harry," I started "I feel the same way; I'm not sure what to feel. Sure, it's happy that Voldemort is gone, and that I have you, but, so many lost their lives." I hoped my words were comforting, or at least understanding.

"I feel like it's my entire fault that so many died…" His voice trailed away. I was hoping he didn't think this, but it was just like him.

"It is in no way, your fault." I strongly stated.

"You did what needed to be done to destroy Voldemort. All these people knew what they were getting themselves into. Even Fred…" I stopped, reality hit me. I began to cry. It was his turn to comfort.

"I'm sorry Gin." He whispered into my ear.

"And I do not blame you Harry." I told him.

"Others may, but I will never blame you, love." There was sorrow and strength in my voice.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear. He then kissed my head. We silently sobbed into each others shoulders. Just being together was all we needed. After a while, there were no more tears to shed, and we fell asleep in each others arms, with tear stained faces, and puffy red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke wondering where I was. Then I realized my pillow was Harry's shoulder. I then thought about last night. I looked up at Harry's face, and saw that he was still asleep. I snuggled up against him, getting more comfy. He stirred in his sleep.

"Gin?" He mumbled.

"Yes love?" I answered back. He gave me a big hug. I figured he just needed to hear my voice, to make sure I was still there.

"We should probably go down to the Great Hall. People will want to know what happened last night." He told me.

"Okay." I answered, and then kissed him.

We both climbed out of bed. I looked into the mirror on the wall, my face was red, and so were my eyes. My hair was a mess! Harry seemed to have noticed what I was thinking, because he said to me,

"It doesn't matter how you look. Last night was very eventful, and we only had a few hours of sleep. Besides, you don't look bad." He firmly stated. I thought about what he said, and decided he was right.

"You're right." I told him, I then walked over to him, took his hand in mine, and we started the walk back to the Great Hall.

As we walked, I noticed how ruined the school really was. I knew it could be recovered, but would take time. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing.

When we entered the Great Hall, I saw a group of red-haired people. _My Family._ We headed that way. When my mum spotted me, she quickly got up, and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Ginny! Where were you? I didn't know where you ran off to! I was so worried!" She cried into my shoulder.

"I'm fine Mum! I was with Harry." At this, she straightened up, and looked into my eyes. I knew what she thought. I hoped the look on my face would reassure her. I knew it had when she sighed, and hugged me. I smiled happily.

She then proceeded to hug Harry. At first, he looked surprised, but then, he hugged her back.

"How are you all doing?" Harry asked the group at large, as he took my hand.

"Alright…." Bill answered.

I looked over at my oldest brother, and saw him comforting a crying Fleur. I looked at the rest of my family. Percy was sitting next to George. Percy had also proved himself last night. He came back, right when he was needed most. I loved him for it.

George's face was pale-white. He apathetically stared across the Great Hall, not taking in any of it. He didn't look alive. It was heart-breaking to see him like this.

Charlie was next to Bill, and had his face in his hands, but I figured his face was the same as everyone else's.

Ron was sitting next to Dad, and Hermoine. He was holding Hermione's hand and gently rubbing her back, as tears slowly fell down his and her face.

"Harry!" Dean and Seamus were walking over to us. I knew that now was the time both Harry and I were dreading. He was going to be asked many questions, shake lots of hands, and talk to many, many people. I knew it would be hard for him. It was a touchy subject. He even had a hard talking to me about it. I squeezed his hand,

"You'll do fine." I whispered in his ear. He squeezed my hand back.

"Thank you." He whispered back.

"Hey guys." Harry answered, as Dean and Seamus approached us. I thought back to when I dated Dean. I moved closer to Harry, as he squeezed my hand.

"Good job mate!" Seamus exclaimed as he shook Harry's free hand. Dean gave Harry and I an odd look, then said,

"Ya Harry! That was amazing!" He also took Harry's hand, the one I wasn't death gripping, that is.

"Is everything alright?" Harry whispered to me.

"I love you." I said, not loud, but loud enough for Dean to hear. I smiled at the look Dean gave me, and melted at the loving one Harry gave me.

"I love you too." He tenderly spoke.

Just then, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over to us.

"Hello Mr. Potter," He extended his hand to Harry's, and they shook.

"Ms. Weasley," he then did the same to me.

"You were extraordinary last night, Mr. Potter!" Kingsley exclaimed.

"Thank you" Harry spoke softly, and almost shyly.

"I think that a meeting is in order. You may not know, but I have been appointed the new Minister of Magic. You may bring whoever you would like. We'll wait until later. I think many more people would like to devote their thanks to you." Kingsley looked very proud, and amused, as a crowd was forming to speak to Harry.

"Thank you Minister-" Kingsley promptly cut Harry off.

"No need for titles. It's Kingsley. That goes for you to Ms. Weasley." He looked my way as he spoke.

"Thank you Kingsley," I replied, "And, call me Ginny."

"Yes Ginny,"

"And call me Harry."

"Okay Harry. I will see you later." He turned to walk away, but not before he gave me a subtle wink. I smiled; he expected to see me later also.

"Better start." Harry whispered to me. I squeezed his hand. I knew he needed my help. I saw many people I knew, and many I didn't.

"Hello Harry. Hello Ginny." I heard a small and sorrowful voice. When I found the origin of the sound, my heart melted. It was Dennis Creevey. His older brother, Colin Creevey, had died last night.

_Saving Me._

"Oh Dennis." I embraced him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry about Colin." I now knew how it felt to be Harry.

"Ginny, it's not your fault." Dennis replied as we broke apart.

"Yes it is. A Death Eater shot a cruse at me, and Colin jumped in front of it. He jumped with such force; he fell, out of the building. His wand left his hand, and he fell down seven stories!" I was hysterical. I didn't know what had come over me. I never cried, and here I was, hysterically crying. Harry put a comforting arm around me.

"Ginny, I'm not mad at you." Dennis told me.

"I came to thank you guys. I know Colin would be so happy. He really liked you Harry. You too Ginny. I just needed to let you know, that I was so happy and thankful, even after what happened." I gave Dennis another hug, through my sobs.

"Thank you." I whispered into Dennis' ear.

"Thank you." Harry told Dennis. I went back to Harry's arms. He held me, as I cried onto his shoulder. I wasn't hysterical anymore, but I was still crying. Dennis then left. This was going to be a hard few hours.

After a while Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had joined us. It felt good to all be together. These were my best friends.

"Thanks for coming you guys. It's really weird that all these people want to talk to me. You guys helped a big part in this war too." Harry told the others. Another thing I loved about Harry, his modesty, and his care for others.

"You're welcome. It's just weird that people want to talk to me too!" Luna exclaimed, and we all laughed.

A few hours later, the crowd had subsided, and I was tired. I had a feeling that this would be happening a lot. I looked up at Harry, and saw him looking at someone across the Great Hall. I met his gaze and saw Andromeda Tonks, holding Teddy Lupin.

"Let's go to talk to them." I whispered in Harry's ear.

"Thank you." He whispered back. As we started to walk away, no one stopped us.

When we approached Andromeda and Teddy, she leaned over to Harry and asked,

"Hello Harry. Would you like to meet your godson?" As she said this, Harry nodded, so she handed Teddy to Harry.

"He's so cute!" I exclaimed. Harry had let go of my hand, to hold onto Teddy better. I put my index finger up to Teddy; he grabbed a hold of it.

"Thank you." Andromeda said, "I don't believe we've met." She extended her hand to me. "I'm Andromeda Tonks. Nymphadora's mother."

I shook her hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." I told her.

"You're a natural." She told Harry. I looked over at him, and saw the loving, and nervous look. He looked so cute holding Teddy.

"You look so cute." I whispered in his ear. He smiled at me, and kissed the top of my head.

"I was thinking, that for the time being, Teddy should live with me, but you can visit him whenever you would like. What do you think?" Andromeda looked so sad. Having to talk about her grandson's well being, knowing that her daughter and son-in-law; his parents, weren't coming back, must have been hard.

"I think that that is a good idea. When I get a place of my own," he paused and winked at me. "Then he can come and visit me too."

"That is a good idea." Andromeda agreed, and Harry handed Teddy back.

"Ginny, would you like to hold him?" Andromeda gestured Teddy towards me.

"I'd love to." I told her, and I opened my arms. He was so perfect! Holding him made me forget everything else. He was so precious.

"He's so precious!" I exclaimed, and kissed his forehead. It felt so perfect and natural holding him. He stirred in his sleep, and smiled.

"AWWW!" I gawked, he was amazing.

"It seems odd that there is still light and happiness in the world. I'm just so thankful to have him." Andromeda confessed.

"I'm so sorry about Mr. Tonks, and Tonks and Lupin." Harry told her.

"Oh Harry dear." She gave him a big hug.

"It is not your fault. They knew what they were getting into. They wanted to help." Andromeda gave Harry a loving look. I knew she was sad, but she, like everyone else, understood. Teddy woke up, and began to cry. I handed him back to Andromeda.

"Shh…" She cooed, while gently rocking him in her arms.

"It's time for him to eat. I will see you two at the funerals." She then walked away.

"I bet now's a good time for the meeting. I wonder where Kingsley went." Harry told me, as he took my hand again.

"Isn't that him over there?" I asked, pointing towards the other end of the Great Hall.

"Ya," he answered, and we started over to him.

"Do you know who you're taking to the meeting?" I asked him.

"I think so. I definitely want you, Ron and Hermione. And probably Luna and Neville. I also want to have a meeting with the D.A. and the Order." He told me. I knew that soon, I'd know where he'd been the last nine months.

"Are you ready Kingsley?" Harry asked him, when we reached him.

"Oh yes. Is just the two of you?" He asked with a surprised expression.

"No. I'll go get the others. Where are we going to meet?" Harry asked.

"Gather up the others, and meet me in the Headmaster's Office." Harry nodded, and we walked away.

"Hey guys." Harry started, "Kingsley wants to have a meeting with me. He said that I could bring anyone I would like to, and I want the four of you to come." He addressed to the others. "Ginny will be coming too."

"Okay Harry." Hermione said, and Ron nodded.

"Are you sure you want me there?" Luna asked.

"Of course Luna!" Harry exclaimed. "Your one of my best friends." He embraced Luna in a hug. 'The Power The Dark Lord Knew Not…,' friendship.

"Thank you Harry." Luna said, "Your one of my best friends too."

"Where's the meeting going to be?" Ron asked.

I answered him, "In the Headmasters Office."

"Let's go." replied Hermione. I grabbed Harry's hand and the six of us walked up to the Headmaster's Office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon enough we approached the Headmasters' Office.

"Can we come in?" Harry asked the Gargoyle that was guarding the office door.

"Yes, of course." The Gargoyle moved aside, and we went up the spiral staircase.

I was both excited and scared. This was definitely going to be an interesting few hours.

"Welcome! Welcome!" I heard Kingsley boom. I looked around to find that Kingsley was alone.

I wondered if he had seen my questioning look, because he said, "It's just us."

"Well," he paused and looked back, "Dumbledore will also be taking part in this meeting." I figured he would be. He would help fill in the gaps of information.

"Harry, I would like you to tell me everything you can about…" he paused, "Well, everything!" He chuckled as he said this.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"I don't know where to begin." Harry said. I squeezed his hand, hoping to encourage him.

"Well, when your patronus," he pointed to Kingsley, "came, Ron, Hermione and I apparated to some Muggle London street. We were attacked by Death Eaters." I gasped. "After that, we went to Grimmauld Place. We stayed there for a while. We were planning on how to," he paused again, and looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded again. Harry then looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"We were planning on what to do, to find Voldemort's Horcruxes." Hermione finally said. Kingsley gasped.

"A what?" I asked quietly.

"A Horcrux is very dark magic. Makes sense…" Kingsley's voice trailed off, deep in thought. Harry looked pained; like he was reliving a horrible dream. Ron and Hermione both looked as if they did not want to be having this conversation. Luna had her dreamy look, but also confusion. Neville looked how I felt, confused, but scared to know the truth. Kingsley was still deep in thought, when Dumbledore cleared his throat. We all looked at him.

"If I may," he glanced at Harry, and Harry nodded, "A Horcrux is very dark magic indeed. A Horcrux is an object in which a part of one's soul is concealed. The purpose of a Horcrux is to protect the given bit of soul from anything that might happen to the body of the person to whom the soul belongs. While the Horcrux is kept safe, the person will continue to exist even if their body is damaged or destroyed. Therefore, you are immortal." I gasped. "To create a Horcrux, the spell-caster must have split his or her soul into fragments, so that one fragment can be implanted within the Horcrux while the other is retained in the spell-casters' own body. The act of splitting the soul is accomplished by committing murder, which rips the soul apart."

I just stood there shocked. Why would one want to split their sole? How terrible! Voldemort had split his soul!

None of us knew what to say. It made sense, but then again, it was confusing.

Harry looked over at me,

"Are you alright?" He asked me, looking worried, and concerned.

"You're really pale. Here sit down." He instructed me. I did as I was told. Hermione sat down too.

"So, Voldemort was immortal?" Neville clarified.

"Yes. Tom had seven Horcruxes, and had split is soul into eight pieces?" Dumbledore explained.

"Eight pieces!" I squeaked.

Harry still looked like he was reliving his worst nightmare. 'He is!' I reminded myself.

"Yes, eight pieces. Seven Horcruxes, but one piece remained in his body." Dumbledore told us.

"What were his Horcruxes?" Kingsley asked. I was surprised that Dumbledore didn't answer this time, Harry did.

"The Diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Nagini; the snake, and me." I gasped.

"You…" I couldn't believe. I stood up and gave Harry a huge hug. He seemed surprised at first, but then hugged me back. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, I destroyed a Horcrux?" Neville asked.

"Ya," Harry said over my head.

"I destroyed the diary," Harry said as a thought hit me.

"Harry?" I said as I looked up into his eyes.

"Ya Gin,"

"The Diary? As in the diary that possessed me?" I asked him.

"Yes, back then I didn't know about Horcruxes though." He told me, and gave me a big hug. That diary gave me so much trouble. I still sometimes had nightmares, and that was five years ago!

"Who destroyed the others?" Neville asked.

"Hermione destroyed Hufflepuff's Cup with Basilisk Fangs." Ron told us.

"How did you get those?" I asked.

"We went down to the Chamber." Ron told me. I just nodded.

"Ron destroyed the locket." Harry said.

"That bloody locket gave us trouble for months!" Ron exclaimed.

"Crabbe destroyed Ravenclaw's Diadem." Harry told us.

"How'd he manage that?" I asked.

"We were all in the Room of Requirement, after we kicked you out, and he started a fire, destroying it." Ron told me.

"Why did you kick me out?" I asked.

"The Diadem was in there." Hermione explained.

"And Dumbledore destroyed Marvolo Gaunt's ring-" Harry was cut off by Dumbledore,

"Severus Snape deserves credit for that also. If it weren't for him, I would have died."

"But you did die, because of him." Neville said. He looked confused.

"Care to show them Harry?" Harry nodded, "Kingsley, if you would." He nodded to the seat in front of him. Kingsley sat down.

"Luna, Neville, Ginny," As he said my name, he let go of me, but grabbed my hand, "Ron, Hermione, you guys come too."

He walked over to a big bowl, resting on the Headmasters desk. I followed.

"Okay, what you need to do is stick your head close to the misty stuff, closer and closer, until you fall in. We have to go one at a time. Go fast or you'll miss the beginning of the memory." Harry looked at us, we all nodded our heads.

"I'll go first." He said.

He let go of my hand, and leaned forward. Then, he was gone. I gasped, but did the same. Soon I was falling down. I didn't know what to do. I tried to pace myself, but it wasn't working. I didn't feel like screaming, just falling. Then, Harry caught me, bridal style.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He kissed my cheek.

"You're Welcome." Just then Ron fell, hard. Harry put me down, just as Hermione fell in. She landed on top of Ron.

"Ouch!" Ron cried, as Luna fell in on all fours.

Neville fell in and landed sprawl on his back.

"Get up everyone, and watch." Harry instructed, and the four of them got up.

We were in a little town park. I saw two little girls swinging. One had beautiful red locks, and I couldn't help but think of me when I was little. The other looked older, and had blonde hair. They were arguing. Then, I noticed a little boy with black hair, hiding behind the bush.

"That's my mum." Harry said and pointed to the red-haired little girl.

"That's my Aunt Petunia." He pointed to the blonde little girl.

"And that is Snape." He pointed to the little boy. I gasped.

I watched the scene very intently, and forgot I wasn't alone, until Harry wrapped his arm around me. I looked up to see silent tears running down his face.

Suddenly the scene changed. We were in the woods. It looked to be fall, as the leaves were colorful, and falling. I saw Lily and Snape talking. He was telling her about the Wizarding World. She looked so excited and happy.

"That's Petunia." Harry said, and pointed behind a tree.

She had been spying on them. This was so weird, Snape friends with Lily? Snape hated the Potters! Why was he so friendly with Lily? He looked really happy. Then, Petunia came out, and started taunting Snape. Sure Snape was awful, but no little kid should be made fun of. I watched as Snape attacked Petunia with magic, and Lily got mad. Poor Snape. Wait! 'Poor Snape?' Did I really feel bad for this awful human? 'Well, he's just a child.' One part of me said.

Suddenly, the scene changed. Now we were at Kings Cross, and Lily was saying goodbye to her family. I heard Lily and Snape talking about Petunia wanting to go to Hogwarts. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I would hate it if my brothers got to go to Hogwarts and not me.

Then, we were inside the train. Snape walked into a compartment with Lily, and two other boys were all ready in there.

"That's Lily, Snape, James; my dad, and Sirius." As he said their names, he pointed to them. They were all talking. They were discussing what houses they wanted. They were in a small argument, when Lily suggested that she and Snape leave, and they did.

Then, the scene dissolved into the Great Hall. I figured it was the Welcome Feast. Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. So was Lily. Snape looked so sad. I watched as Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor, and so was James. And then came Snape, a Slytherin. I watched him sadly walk over to the Slytherin table.  
"Who's that boy patting Snape on the back?" Neville asked, just before I did.

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry told us. I gasped.

"Makes sense." Luna said.

Then, the scene changed again. We were on the school courtyard. I figured it had been a few years. We saw Lily and Snape. They both looked older. They were arguing. Snape wondered what had happened to their close relationship. She questioned him about his friends; he did the same to her. I then saw Lily call James an arrogant toe-rag. How weird, she hated him.

"Your mum didn't like your dad?" I asked and looked up at Harry.

"Nope." Was his simple answer.

"That changed." Hermione said with a giggle. Harry nodded, as the scene changed yet again.

I saw James, Sirius, Lupin and another boy, taunting Snape. They called him Snivillus! How awful. I looked up at Harry. He was looking away. He looked sad and mad. They used a charm to make him fly back, and Lily stood up for him, resulting in Snape calling her a Mudblood. Hermione gasped. Lily looked so mad as she stalked away. James called after her, but she didn't stop. Then, James proceeded to hurt Snape.

"I'm ashamed by my dad's behavior towards Snape." Harry whispered to me.

"That's what everybody does to me."

I looked up at him. I didn't know what to say, so I hugged him. He hugged me back. I saw pain in his eyes, as he looked away from the memory.

The memory faded yet again, we were in front of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Snape was standing in front of the portrait. He looked devastated. He was talking to Lily. He was telling her that he was sorry, but she's doesn't care. I felt bad for Snape, but understood where Lily was coming from. She questioned him, and his friends. She then left.

The next scene took longer to form. In this memory Snape was pacing and panting on the spot, and appeared to be waiting for someone. I noticed that it had probably been a long time since the last memory, seeing as Snape was now an adult. Then, there was blinding white light, and Snape, disarmed, fell to his knees. I was very confused. I looked up at Harry, and he pointed in front of me. I looked back forward and saw Dumbledore. Dumbledore then asked what message he had brought from Lord Voldemort. Snape then admitted it was he who told Lord Voldemort about the prophecy. He told Dumbledore that Lord Voldemort believed Lily's son to be the Chosen One. I gasped. It was Snape's fault. Snape then told him that Voldemort planned on hunting down the Potter's, and killing them. He told Dumbledore that he had begged him to spare Lily's life. Dumbledore then got mad that Snape had only cared for Lily and not James and Harry. Snape then begged for Dumbledore to protect Lily and her family. What Dumbledore said next really shocked me. He asked Snape what he would give him in return. "Anything!" was Snape's response. 'Why wouldn't Dumbledore do it for the good?' I asked myself. Neville seemed to think the same thing, for he said,

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore do it for the good?"

"That's exactly what I thought." I voiced.

"I don't know." Harry said, he sounded sad and mad.

The scene switched to Dumbledore's office. Snape was sitting at a chair, looking grim. Dumbledore was standing over him. Snape finally spoke, asking Dumbledore why he failed to keep Lily and her family safe. Dumbledore then said that they put their trust in the wrong person. Much as Snape had.

"Pettigrew." Harry said shortly, and I understood. Dumbledore then told Snape that Lily's son, Harry, had survived. The next thing that Snape said really shocked me. It shocked everyone. We all gasped as Snape told Dumbledore that he wished he were dead; with Lily. Dumbledore then told Snape, that if he truly loved Lily, then he would help Dumbledore protect Harry when Voldemort returned. Snape then agreed.

"Liar." I heard Neville whisper.

Snape then made Dumbledore swear to never tell anyone he would help James Potter's son.

The scene changed, but only a little. We were still in Dumbledore's office, and Snape was pacing in front of Dumbledore, criticizing Harry. He was describing Harry as being like James. Dumbledore, however, replied that all the other teachers liked Harry.

"See." Neville said again. Harry stayed quiet. I could tell he was holding something in, but decided to leave it.

Dumbledore then told Snape to keep an eye on Professor Quirrell. I had never had him, but had heard stories.

Then, the scene really changed. We were at the Yule Ball. Snape told Dumbledore about his and Karkaroff's mark and that Karkaroff said that if it burned, he would leave. Snape then denied that he was a coward. Dumbledore then said that he thinks that students are sorted too soon. I agreed with the look on Snape's face, confusion.

The scene changed again, into Dumbledore's office.

"This one's really important." Harry told us, and I squeezed his hand affectionately. Dumbledore was sitting down, with his hand draped across the end of the table. It was blackened, how I remembered being last year, before his death. Snape was pointing his wand at it, and muttering something. I figured spells of some assortment. Snape also poured a gold liquid down Dumbledore's throat. After a little while, Dumbledore looked more alive, and Snape asked him why he had put the ring on. Dumbledore said he was a fool.

"Is that the ring that was a Horcrux?" Neville asked and Harry nodded his head.

The ring was sitting on the table, next to the Sword of Gryffindor. Snape proceeded to tell Dumbledore that it was lucky he was here to help him. Snape said that the magic was extraordinarily powerful. Snape told Dumbledore that he predicts that he only has a year to live, since he knows of Draco Malfoy's job. Snape tells Dumbledore that Voldemort expects Draco to be unsuccessful, and that this is merrily a punishment for the Malfoy's. Dumbledore then guessed that after Draco fails, that Voldemort will want Snape to finish the task. They talked about how Voldemort will soon have control of Hogwarts. Dumbledore makes Snape promise to watch over the students at this time. Dumbledore then tells Snape, to kill him. We all gasped.

"He planned his death?" Neville clarified.

"Yep. Until I saw this, I thought Snape to be a cold-blood murderer." Harry said.

Snape questioned his new task, but Dumbledore says it will be better if it is Snape, instead of a Death Eater. Snape reluctantly agreed.

In the next scene, Snape and Dumbledore are out on the castle grounds at night. Snape was questioning what Dumbledore is teaching Harry. Dumbledore told him that it is for them only. Snape was mad that Harry was being trusted more, when Snape was being a "Double Agent". Dumbledore tried to go on, about the plan, but Snape was still angry. He even threatened to not kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore just reminded him, that he gave his word, and promised to watch over Draco.

Wow! There was so much going on. So much to remember! Dumbledore then invited Snape to come up to his office.

The scene then switched to Dumbledore's office. I didn't know if it was later that night, or not. I figured it didn't matter much.

Dumbledore was walking around Snape. Dumbledore told Snape that Harry must not know what he has to do until the final moment, and that after Dumbledore's death, there will come a time when Voldemort will fear for Nagini's life. Dumbledore then instructed Snape that if there is ever a time when Voldemort refuses to let Nagini out of his sight and keeps her magically protected, Snape must tell Harry. Dumbledore says that Harry was a seventh Horcrux that accidentally was created by Voldemort and that Harry must die in order for Voldemort to be killed. Snape was mad at that, upset that Dumbledore made him protect Lily's son, only to have him die. Dumbledore then asked if Snape had grown to care for Harry after all, but Snape casts his patronus, a silver-white doe. Ron gasped loudly.

"The white doe?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped. I was confused.

Dumbledore then asked, with tears in his eyes,

"After all these years?"

"Always," Snape answered.

The scene switched again, to Snape and Dumbledore's portrait, talking. Dumbledore told Snape that he must tell Voldemort the correct date of Harry's departure, if Voldemort is to still trust Snape.

"What departure?" I asked.

"Last Summer, from the Dursley's." Harry answered.

Dumbledore also told Snape to suggest the 'Seven Potters' idea to Mundungus, to keep Harry safe.

"So, it wasn't Mundungus' idea?" Ron asked.

"I knew it couldn't have been him." Hermione stated.

The scene then switched to Snape and Mundungus. Snape was using the confundus charm on Mundungus, so he would suggest the idea of multiple Potter's, and so that he would forget ever meeting up with Snape, and getting the idea from him.

Now, it was Snape riding on a broom at night.

"This is that night, my departure." Harry told us.

Snape was following Lupin, and a Potter.

"Who was with Lupin?" I asked.

"George." said Ron, as Snape cast a curse at a Death Eater, who was going to hit Lupin. But, the curse hit George, cursing off his ear.

"I remember this awful night." Hermione stated.

"Looks awful." Luna said.

The scene switched again, now we were at Grimmauld Place.

"This is Sirius' old room." Harry told us.

Snape was kneeling on the floor, crying.

"Get closer." Harry instructed us. The five of us walked forward. He was reading a letter. Hermione quickly read it out loud to us; the first and second page.

"Oh Harry," Hermione gave him a big hug.

"The missing letter?" She asked and Harry nodded, his own eyes looked glossy.

Snape put the second page in his robe. He also ripped a picture in half, putting one half in his robes. The picture was of, I guessed, James, Lily, and Harry. He kept the part of the picture with Lily in it. He then stood up, and walked away.

Now we were again in the Headmasters Office, Snape's office. Snape was talking to a portrait.

"That is Phineas Nigellus Black." Harry told us. Phineas told Snape that Hermione and Harry were in the Forest of Dean.

"Hermione and Harry? What about-" Harry cut me off.

"Not now." He told me. I nodded.

Dumbledore, who looked excited, told Snape to plant the Sword of Gryffindor there, and that he must not be seen. Snape said he had a plan, takes the sword from behind Dumbledore and leaves. 'Wait! Behind Dumbledore?!?'

Suddenly, we were lifted up, out of the Penseive.

"Wow." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Ya. I know you have tons of questions, so lets get started." I laughed at what Harry said.

"Let's sit down." Ron said. He, Hermione, and Luna all sat on the couch. Neville sat on one chair, and Harry sat on the other. I sat on Harry's lap, and laughed to myself at the look on Ron's face.

"So, Snape gave us the sword?" Ron asked, shaking the look off of his face.

"Yes," I was surprised that Dumbledore's portrait answered.

"After we," I gestured to Luna, Neville, and I, "tried to get it."

"No, that sword was a fake." Dumbledore spoke. "The real on was hidden behind me."

"But it was a good thing you guys did try to steal it. It put on a good diversion for the real sword. We were able to give Harry the real sword."

"Snape gave us the sword? Snape was the doe?" Ron looked baffled.

"Yes," Harry answered. I looked back at him. "His patronus was the same as my mum's, because he loved her." He put his arms around my waist and hugged me close to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So, Snape was good? All along?" Neville asked.

"All along." Dumbledore smiled at us.

"And you told Snape to kill you?" I asked from Harry's lap.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "After the Horcrux hurt me; I was going to die anyway. I decided it would be best if Severus did it."

I thought back at everything I saw. What else did I not understand? Then I thought of,

"Harry," I looked back at him. "Did you… die?" I whispered the last word, like a scared little girl.

"Yes," He kissed the top of my head. "After I saw these memories for the first time, I knew what had to be done.

"I walked out of Hogwarts, towards the woods, where I knew he was. I cam across Neville, and told him to kill Nagini."

"I remember that." Neville replied. "I was so confused." We laughed.

"After I told Neville, I walked into the woods. I had the cloak on and came across some Death Eaters. I followed them to Voldemort. Voldemort then killed me. But, as you can see, I didn't stay dead.

"He had Hagrid carry me back to Hogwarts, and well, you guys know from there."

"Yes Harry. It was awful having to see you like that." I told him. I snuggled up to him.

"Yes, for that few minutes, we all lost hope." Luna said.

"Where did Kingsley go?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Kingsley went to talk to everyone about tomorrow." Dumbledore answered.

"What's tomorrow?" Neville asked.

"Tomorrow, we will have a big funeral, to honor all that died.

"I have already talked with Minerva and Kingsley. All who wish to stay will."

"I'm staying." Neville said.

Luna nodded, "Me too."

"So are we," I motioned at Ron and I.

"Me too." Hermione said.

I looked back at Harry.

"You know I wouldn't miss it." He kissed the top of my head again.

"I would like to speak with Dumbledore's Army. I think they should all get acknowledged in some way. Same with the Order of the Phoenix. All who died during both Wizarding Wars should get something on their tombstones." I thought about what Harry said,

"What a wonderful idea Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We could have a little award ceremony!" I could see the gears in Hermione's head spinning. I laughed.

"Who was in Dumbledore's Army this time around?" Harry asked.

"Only those who stuck through both years should be awarded.

"Good thinking," Hermione agreed.

"But what about those who had already graduated?" I asked.

"Oh true!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnit, Cho Chang, George and Fred." I named everyone.

"Okay good. What about people that were able to join the D.A. again, and did." Harry asked.

"Well, Zacharias Smith didn't come back." I stated the obvious.

"Figures." Hermione nodded as Harry spoke.

"From Hufflepuff we had Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan, and Susan Bones." Neville told them.

"And from Ravenclaw there was Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein."

"More from Ravenclaw then from Hufflepuff." Ron said.

"Ya, and a lot from Gryffindor." I said. "Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnagin, Parvati Patil, and Dean Thomas."

"And of course no Slytherin's" Luna said.

"We didn't expect any either." Neville added.

"I suggest you go downstairs, round them all up, and bring them back up." Dumbledore spoke again.

"Okay, Ginny and I will round up the Gryffindor's." Harry volunteered us.

"Sounds good." I looked back at him.

"Ron and I can do Hufflepuff." Hermione said, glancing over at Luna.

"Okay, and Neville and I can do Ravenclaw." Luna said. Luna had really changed. She was always sure of herself, but now she was even more so.

"Meet back up here when you're done." Harry told us.

I stood up, and so did everyone else. I took Harry's hand in mine, and together we walked down to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we got to the Great Hall, Kingsley had just finished talking. The crowd slowly grew in noise, as people discussed tomorrow.

I scanned the crowd, looking for someone in our Gryffindor D.A.

"There's Dean and Seamus." Harry said, and pointed. I met the gaze, and we started walking over.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted them, "Since you guys were in the D.A., I would like you to come up with us to the Headmaster's Office.

"We have to collect a few more people. So, wait five minutes, then head up."

"Okay," Dean said, "We'll see you guys up there."

Then, Harry and I walked away. I spotted the Patil twins, who were with Lavender Brown.

"Hi girls." I greeted them.

"Hi Ginny, Hey Harry." They all greeted us.

"Since you guys have been really loyal, and apart of the D.A., we would like you guys to come up to the Headmaster's Office." Harry told them.

"Thank you Harry," Lavender spoke, "Luna and Neville just old us about it."

"Oh okay," Harry answered, "We'll see you guys in a few minutes." I waved and we walked away.

"Do you see Dennis anywhere?" Harry asked me.

I scanned the Great Hall.

"Over there," I said and pointed, "Over by Andromeda and Colin." I barely spoke Colin's name. I still felt guilty for what had happened.

"Oh Gin," he embraced me in a hug, and I let him.

"It's not your fault." He whispered in my ear.

"But I understand how you're feeling." He whispered again.

"No I know how you've felt." I whispered to him.

He kissed my head.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He let go of me, but not my hand, and we walked over to Dennis.

"Hi Dennis." Harry said delicately.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny," Dennis greeted us.

"We wanted to thank you for sticking with the D.A. until the end. We would like you to come up to the Headmaster's Office with us we are having a meeting in there with all of the other D.A. members." Harry explained to him.

"Okay," Dennis agreed, "When? Right now?"

"We have to finish telling everyone, so wait five minutes then head up." Harry told him.

"Okay. I'll see you guys up stairs in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you then." I answered, and Harry and I walked away.

"Who else do we need?" Harry asked.

"George, Katie, Angelina, Lee and Alicia." I counted them off on my fingers.

"Okay, there's Lee." He said, pointing towards a group of people.

We walked towards the crowd.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny." Katie greeted us, as we approached the crowd.

"Hi Katie." We both greeted us unison.

"We came to tell Katie, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia, to come up to the Headmaster's Office, for a D.A. meeting." Harry told them.

"Okay, should we come right now?" Angelina asked.

"We just have to get George-" Lee cut me off.

"I'll tell him." He told me.

"Okay," I told him. "Thank you."

"When you find him, come up, you guys can come right now." Harry told them. They nodded and Harry and I walked away, up to the Headmaster's Office.

"I wonder if anybody else is up there." I wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione are probably up there though."

We walked in silence. We finally walked up the seventh staircase, and over to the office. The stairs were all ready up.

"I left them open for your meeting." The gargoyle told us.

"Thank you." Harry and I said in unison. Then we walked up the stairs.

Harry was right; Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione were up there. So were Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Michael, Terry and Anthony.

Once Harry and I were settled, Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia came in.

"We still need Dean, Seamus, Dennis and George." Harry said aloud. As Harry spoke, Seamus and Dean walked in.

"Sorry we're late." Seamus said, as he motioned his hand in front of him and Dean.

"You're not late." Harry reassured them, as Dennis came in.

"All we have to wait for is George." Harry announced.

"Well," Lee started, "George told me he wasn't coming."

"Oh, okay." Harry sounded surprised.

"Okay, if we're all here," Harry began, "I would, firstly, like to thank all of you." He smiled at everyone. "You guys stuck with us, when it would have been easiest to walk away. You guys all helped defeat one of the darkest wizards ever."

"Yeah, while Ron, Harry, and I were gone, you guys were still faithful."

"So, I hope it isn't rude for me to ask, but, what were you guys doing?" Cho asked. I was shocked!

"Well…" Harry began.

"You don't have to tell her." I blurted out.

"No, it's okay. They all have a right to know what they've been fighting for." He told me, while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"We were hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes." Harry told everyone, as he held me closer.

"A what?" Seamus asked.

"A piece of Voldemort's soul, inside of an object important to Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke. Now I understood why we all had to stand around the Headmaster's Office.

"They made him immortal," Dumbledore explained, "While they still existed no one could destroy Voldemort."

"Wow!" Lavender exclaimed. I then really looked over her. She had really gotten hurt. Fenrir Greyback had attacked her. I felt so bad for her. She had been very pretty, but now she had big cuts across her face like Bill.

"So you destroyed all the Horcruxes and Voldemort?" Dean clarified.

"Good job mate!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You guys are going to get awarded too." Harry told them.

"Awarded?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Harry answered.

"I'm going to work something out with Kinglsey." He told everyone.

"What about those who died?" Dennis asked.

"They will have a memorial on their gravestones." Harry told us.

"That's a good idea." Hermione exclaimed.

"I just think everyone should be acknowledged." Harry explained.

"I agree." I told him.

There were a lot of 'me too', through out the crowd.

We talked for a little while longer, until we decided to go down and get something to eat, but before we left Harry told them, "Keep your D.A. coins. They will prove you were in the D.A., and they may come in handy. We may be having another meeting or two, so keep your coins. I'll talk to you guys later." Harry told everyone, as we left.

We walked down to the Great Hall, silently. When we got down, I spotted my family, and we walked over to them.

"Hi Ginny, Harry," My mum greeted us.

Bill and Fleur were present, but no one else.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"George went to see…" Mum started, but couldn't finish. I knew what she was thinking. My dad gave her a big hug, while she cried.

"Percy went with him." My dad said.

"And Charlie?" I asked.

"I don't know where he went off to." My dad answered, as Ron and Hermione came over.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Charlie." I answered.

"Oh,"

The four of us took a seat on the long house bench.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Bill asked.

"Same thing the Order will be talking about soon." Ron answered.

"Who was there?" Bill asked again.

"Lots of us." I told him.

"Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, Padma and Parvati Patil, Terry Boot," Harry started to name, "Anthony Goldstein, Lavender Brown, Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnit, and Cho Chang." Harry finished.

"George never showed up." I told them.

"Yeah, he's supposed to go to the D.A. meeting and the Order Meeting," Ron told us.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I told everyone. I kissed Harry on the cheek, stood up, and walked to where I knew George was. All the dead were in a special room, until the funerals. When I walked into the room, I quickly spotted George and Percy. My heart melted when I saw the look on George's face.

"Hey guys." I greeted George and Percy.

"Hi Gin," Percy answered, while George didn't even look up.

"How are you feeling George?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

Percy scooted over, and patted the bench between him and George, "Sit down." He told me, and I did. George looked over at me, and put his arm around me.

"Why didn't you come to the D.A. meeting?" I asked him.

"If Fred couldn't go, neither could I," he told me, "And I don't have much time before they bury him."

"Oh, I understand," I told him, as he hugged me closer.

"I just miss him so much," he whispered to me as I saw the tears fill up in his eyes.

"I don't' know if I'll ever move on," he told me.

Just looking at George, filled my eyes with tears.

I didn't want to let them fall, but they did. I looked over at Percy; tears were in his eyes also. That did it. I was crying. George held me closer, and I laid my head on his shoulder, and Percy came closer to us, and put his arm around me.

"The only problem," George told us, "is that Fred wouldn't have wanted that. Where ever he is, he wants us to move on." He said through his tears.

"You're right." I told him, Percy nodded his head in agreement.

We sat there crying, I'm not sure for how long.

"Thanks Gin," Percy whispered into my ear.

"What for?" I asked.

"George hasn't talked all day." He whispered back.

"Oh, well I'm honored." I whispered back with a smile.

I soon fell asleep in the comfy position between my two big brothers.

I didn't know how much time had elapsed since we had fallen asleep. But, I awoke to my mum gently stirring me.

"Wake up Gin," She whispered. I sat up, showing her I was I was indeed awake. George slipped out from underneath me when I sat up.

"Time for the Order meeting." My mother spoke aloud. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me, or not. I was never an official order member, because I was never old enough.

"Am I invited?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure dear. You weren't an official Order member, but you should ask Harry." She told me.

"Okay," I nodded my head.

My mum, Percy, George and I walked out to the Great Hall.

"Where's the meeting?" George asked. He looked sad. I knew he didn't want to leave Fred, but I figured Mum was making him.

"The Headmaster's Office." My mum answered.

"Ready Harry dear?" My mum asked him as we approached him, Ron and Hermione.

"Yes," he answered.

"Should I come?" I asked Harry.

"Yes. All Order members, and honorary Order members," he turned to Percy, "That means you too." He said, and Percy nodded.

"Let's go then." Mum told us, and we obeyed. I grabbed hold of Harry's hand, and we walked away.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked me.

"Well, I went to comfort George, and he, Percy and I all fell asleep," I explained, "How long was I gone fore."

"About an hour." He told me.

As we approached the Headmaster's Office, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, and Luna joined us.

"Hello Augusta," My mum greeted Mrs. Longbottom.

"Hello Molly," Mrs. Longbottom greeted her back.

When we walked inside the Headmaster's Office, it surprised me. It didn't look at all like it should. There were rows, upon rows of chairs. Lots of people were here.

Kingsley was greeting everyone at the door.

"Hey guys." He greeted us.

"Hi Kingsley." We all answered.

"You can sit anywhere," he said aloud, "Except you six." He pointed out Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and I. "You six up on the front row."

"Okay," We answered, and walked to the front.

Ron sat on the end; Hermione next to him, Harry sat next to Hermione and I next to him, Luna next to me, with Neville next to Luna, also on the end.

A few minutes later, Kingsley stood in front of the crowd.

"I would like to start the meeting," Kingsley spoke, after he cleared his throat.

"Thank you. Now I turn the time over to Albus Dumbledore." Kingsley then took a seat.

"Thank you Kingsley." Kingsley nodded, "And thank you everyone, for your services during the first war, and also this one. I'm sorry I didn't live to see this happy day." He beamed around at everyone, through the portrait.

"I would have loved to live, but everything happened with reason. Everything was carefully thought out, including my death." He took a breath, "I would like to now inform you all that Severus Snape was always on our side." Dumbledore looked over at Harry, and Harry nodded. Harry let go of my hand, and walked to the front of the crowd.

"Severus Snape was one of the bravest men I ever knew," he started. I could feel the tears starting to fall, "He was a double spy. He saved Professor Dumbledore's life once." Harry paused, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Snape was told to kill Dumbledore, by Dumbledore himself."

"As Professor Dumbledore has already said, everything was planned." Harry looked back at Dumbledore, not knowing what else to say. Then Harry spoke,

"Snape did everything to protect me, because he loved my mother," This earned a few gasps from the crowd. Harry then sat down, and Dumbledore started form practically the beginning, telling us as much as they needed to know. He left out lots that I knew, but I figured I still didn't know everything. When he was done, everyone was still silent. Just hen I heard Hermione gasp very loudly. I jumped up, and pulled out my wand, as did many others.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry exclaimed, he had also jumped up and pulled out his wand.

She just pointed straight ahead. I looked over, to see someone's portrait, to be full, which was once empty.

"Professor Snape…" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. 'Thank you', 'I'm Sorry', 'All Along', nothing seemed right.

Harry walked over to the portrait. He whispered something not to audibly. I couldn't hear. Snape just nodded. They talked for a minute longer, until Harry turned around and gestured for Ron and Hermione to join him. They walked over, and the four talked a little while longer. Then, Harry gestured for Neville, Luna and I to come over, and we did.

"I'm sorry," Neville spoke first, "After all you had done, and I just put you through more hell."

"Mr. Longbottom, I was never mad at you. I was merely frustrated at times."

"I am also very sorry Professor Snape," I spoke next, "I should have never done any of that. You were helping Harry, and all of us."

"Same to you Ms. Weasley," He told me, "Plus, I wasn't helping Harry, I was helping Lily," I nodded.

"You know?" He asked me.

"Yes, we all do." I answered, gesturing to the six of us.

"Why am I surprised?" Was Snape's reply.

"It's okay Professor, I won't ever tell anyone." Luna told him. Neville and I nodded our heads.

"Don't worry." Snape told us, "I have told Mr. Potter that something's may be good to tell."

We all nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense." Neville told him.

We talked for a few minutes longer, and then Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and I took our seats again. Harry talked to Dumbledore for a minute, then he too took his seat next to Hermione and I, and he took my hand in his.

Then, Dumbledore spoke again, "I would like to award you all with an 'Order of the Phoenix' badge. This is a new award, and not many will get it.

"Just you lot will get them. But, all who died in the Order will get one on their gravestone, from both wars.

"The award ceremony will be tomorrow, after the funerals."

"What about honorary members?" I was surprised to hear Percy speak.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you for reminding me Mr. Weasley. All honorary Order members will get a 'Honorary Order of the Phoenix Member' badge/award." I nodded in agreement.

We stayed a little while longer, while Dumbledore's portrait answered questions.

Then, Kinglsey stood up in front of everyone.

"One other issue I would like to address is that this castle needs serious repair. Albus and I have discussed that we the Order should help repair the castle, along with the Ministry." Kingsley looked around the room,

"All in favor?" Kingsley asked the room.

I raised my hand, along with all of my friends. I looked around the room; everyone had their hand raised.

"Very well then." Kingsley smiled, "That will start the day after the funerals, which will be May the 5th.

"Now Minerva McGonagall," Kingsley took his seat again.

"You are all welcome to stay at Hogwarts during this process," McGonagall spoke as she stood in front of the crowd.

"Kingsley," She said with a chuckle, as she took her seat again. The crowd chuckled, as Kingsley stood in front of everyone,

"If that's all," He looked around the crowd.

"Very well then, meeting adjourned." The crowd stood up, and we slowly left the office. My mum came over to us,

"Time for bed," She instructed us. "We've had a long day, and it's very late. We will all be sleeping in Gryffindor Tower."

"Okay Mum," I smiled over at her.

I wondered where exactly I would be sleeping; I very much wanted to sleep with Harry in his bed. I looked up at him; he was looking down at me. I smiled, and he smiled back. He seemed to have read my face, for he whispered in my ear,

"You know I want to,"

"But?" I whispered back, wondering what he would say next,

"You know what your mum will say," he whispered back.

"So?" I whispered, "It's not like we're doing anything more than sleeping,"

He blushed.

"I know, but she doesn't." He kissed the top of my head, as we approached the portrait hole.

"Hello dears," the fat lady beamed at us, "Welcome, there's no password." She told us as she opened up for us. Harry helped me through the portrait hole, but I didn't mind one bit.

"Okay," Mum started, "Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry can sleep in your old dorms, and the rest of us will wait to see where an open dorm may be."

Ron and Hermione nodded and left. There was still so much I wanted to talk to Harry about, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to fall asleep without him.

I looked over at my mum, and she shook her head.

"No," She said simply. She then walked over to the couch, and sat down next to my dad. I looked up at Harry.

"I'll see you later." I whispered in his ear. I leaned up, and gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back, and he kissed the top of my head.

I walked up to my dorm, and decided to take a shower to clean up. I was still in my blood stained robes, and my hair was an even bigger mess. I got into my trunk that had been sitting there since Easter, when I'd had to abruptly leave.

After I got out of the shower, I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next hour, I tossed and turned in bed, I couldn't fall asleep. My thoughts kept going to Harry. After a little while, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up, and put my robe and slippers on. I also grabbed my wand. I snuck out of my dorm, and down the stairs, I peeked my head around the corner to see if anyone was around. Mum and Dad were sitting on the couch asleep. Everyone else was gone. I quietly walked towards the boy's dormitory. As I was walking, I thought of something, 'Harry shares a room!' 'Oh crap,' I thought. 'What am I going to do?' I decided to not worry about it at the moment. 'And no one's in my dorm.' I thought to myself. I reached the boys dorms, and found where I had spent last night. I slowly, and quietly crept into his dorm. Fortunately, all the curtains were drawn around their beds. I heard someone snore loudly. 'Ron', I thought. I tiptoed over to Harry's bed, and quietly drew the curtains. He jumped, but when he saw it was I, he lay back down, and scooted over, gesturing me to join him. I climbed into the bed, and closed the curtain. Harry raised his wand.

"Muffliato." He muttered.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"You either?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

I snuggled up to him. He put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"What will Ron say in the morning?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." I told him. "Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not." He answered, "But, what about your mum? She said 'no'."

"I know. But, I just couldn't sleep without you." I pouted.

"Me neither. Just as long as you know what trouble you could be in."

"I know, I know." I told him. " We better get to sleep."

"Okay." He agreed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. With that, we both fell asleep.

When I awoke, I wasn't as shocked to be lying on Harry's chest. 'I will definitely get used to this.' I thought. I looked up, and saw Harry's bright green eyes shining down on me.

"Good Morning." He whispered, and kissed me on the head.

"Good Morning." I whispered back.

"Any body bug us yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." He whispered back with a smile.

"We better get up," I said, "Well I better. I should probably go back to my dorm before anybody finds out."

"Okay," he hugged me tight, and then kissed the top of my head.

"Here," he pulled something from under his pillow, "Take this."

After one look, I knew what it was, the Invisibility Cloak. I always wondered about this cloak. It was amazing. It had helped the trio a lot, so Hermione told me. And of course, there were the times Harry and I snuck around under it last year, for stolen kisses.

"Where did you get the cloak?" I asked as he slipped it on me.

"It was my dad's, and Dumbledore gave it to me when I turned eleven."

"Oh," I answered and moved the cloak enough to kiss him full on the lips. Then, Harry went to deepen our kiss, pressing his tongue to my lips, wanting entrance. Completely forgetting how I was supposed to be leaving, I let him in. His tongue searched my mouth and my tongue soon joined his. It was amazing. I had never experienced anything like it. I hoped to be able to do this, with Harry, many more times. My arms around his neck, my hands going into his hair, his hands on my hips, pulling me closer, if possible. And our bodies were coming closer and closer. After a little while longer, we needed oxygen. We couldn't go much longer without breathing. I didn't want to stop, never, ever. Reluctantly I pulled away panting.

"I love you." He whispered, as he kissed my cheek, going down my jaw-line, and slowly making his way done my neck. I groaned.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"See you soon." I whispered, and with that, I got up and left under the cloak, leaving Harry breathless. I laughed, thinking of Harry lying there, all alone, thinking about what just happened.

When I got to my dorm, I noticed it was still empty. I decided not to shower, sense I had just last night. I dressed in a pair of jeans, and a Holyhead Harpies T-shirt. I knew I would be changing later for the funerals.

Now, I went into the bathroom, and brushed my hair back, and pulled it into a ponytail. 'Ready', I told myself, and I headed for the Common Room. No one else was down there. As I was deciding what to do next I felt someone place their hand on my hips, Harry, He kissed my neck.

"Harry," I whispered, and I turned to face him. He gently kissed my lips. I took his hand.

"Let's go down to the Great Hall." I said, and he nodded his head in agreement. As we made our way down, I noticed that nothing had changed since last night.

When we got to the Great Hall, I saw food on the tables. I was surprised that the House Elves already started working. 'Probably much to Hermione's annoyance.' I thought.

My family sat at Gryffindor table, but no one was at their right table. Everyone was mixed around. I noticed the Slytherin table was empty though. Harry and I walked over to my family.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, as I sat next to Percy, and Harry next to me.

"Hi Ginny, Hi Harry." They all chorused.

"Ron told me to tell you guys that he'd be down in a few minutes." Harry spoke to the group.

"Okay, Thank you dear." Mum smiled at Harry, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

I quietly reached for some toast. I didn't fell hungry, and I figured everyone else felt the same way.

"Where's George?" I asked.

"With F-F-" Mum burst out in tears.

"I understand," I said.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Percy got up.

"Wait Percy, I want to come too." I kissed Harry's cheek and whispered,

"I'll see you later," and, "I love you." I then got up, and walked away with Percy.

"I fell awful." I confused to my older brother.

"Yeah, me too." Percy said.

"I fell like it will all be real after the funerals." I told him.

"Yeah, George will probably always be here at Hogwarts, by…" he paused, "you know."

"Yeah," I nodded.

We walked into the small room. People were everywhere. The room was full. We walked over to George.

"Hi George." Percy patted him on the back.

George didn't say anything. I sat down beside him, and laid my head on his shoulder. Percy sat down on the other side of George.

"It'll be okay." Percy whispered.

"Maybe not for a while, but it will get better." Percy encouraged George.

George just sat there, holding me, with Percy's arm around him.

After a while, I don't know how long it was, when Mum came in.

"Come on guys, it's time to get ready." She whispered to us.

"Okay Mum." Percy patted George on the back, and got up.

"Are you okay?' I whispered.

"I will be." He whispered, and he kissed the top of my head. I got up, and walked after Percy. Mum stayed behind with George. We walked into the Great Hall. Then a thought hit me, 'What am I going to wear?' I looked across the Room, and I spotted who I was looking for. I walked over to Hermione.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked her.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I have no idea. The only dress I have with me is from Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Yeah, and I have dress robes from then." Ron said.

"Me, too." Harry said, as he arrived at the group. "Right Hermione?" He asked, and she nodded her head.

"I don't have anything." I said, as I took Harry's hand in mine.

"I have something for you dear." Mum said, as she approached us.

"I have clothes for you three too." She told the trio.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry and Hermione said, while Ron said, "Thanks Mum."

"Let's go up to Gryffindor Tower, and change. The funeral is in two hours." We all nodded, and followed her up the stairs.

"Harry, dear, this was left at the Burrow," she said as she handed a dress robe to Harry, once we were up in Gryffindor Tower.

"We may need to put a engorgement charm on it." Mum told Harry.

"Hermione, I have this black dress for you, if you want it." She pulled a basic spaghetti strap black dress out of her bag.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione took the dress from my mum.

"And this," Mum grabbed another black dress from the bag, "Is for you Ginny." It was practically the same as Hermione's.

"Thanks Mum." I said as I took the dress from her.

"And for you Ron." She took a black, slightly used, dress robe out.

"Better than the one I had for the Yule Ball." Ron said, as he took the robe from Mum.

"Change, and be in the Great Hall in half an hour." Mum smiled as she spoke, and turned to walk away.

"Okay," We all chanted. Harry kissed my head and walked up to the boy's dormitory with Ron.

"Come on," I told Hermione and we walked up to the girl's dormitory.

"So," She started.

"So what?" I asked.

"Are you and Harry… you know?" She hesitated, leaving her sentence hanging.

"Do you mean, 'are you back together?'" I started, "If so, yes."

"Good," She said, "You know, he really missed you. Sometimes, he would pull out the Marauders Map, just to stare at your name." She smiled at me, "I could tell he was always thinking about you."

"He told me about that," I told her. "I missed him so much." I confessed, "You and Ron too." Then an idea hit me.

"What's going on between you and Ron?' I asked. A huge blush crept up her face.

"Nothing really," the words seemed to stumble out of her mouth.

"Really?" I asked, s we got to the girls dormitory.

"Well," we walked into my dorm. "Let's change."

"Oh Hermione," I muttered, as I took my jeans and t-shirt off, and slipped the black dress on.

"These are nice," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, I guess," I told her, "I'm not too fond of dresses."

"I know what you mean," She told me.

"You're not getting away that easily." I told her, smirking.

"What do you mean?" She asked blushing.

"You know what I mean," I sighed, "You and Ron."

"Oh yeah," She blushed, "Well, on the night of the battle I kissed him and ever since then, we've been kinda," She sighed, "I don't know what we are."

"Well," I thought over what to say next. I wanted to do this right. "I know that he likes you. It's painfully obvious to everyone but you." I giggled.

"What?" She glared at me.

"Oh nothing." I went into the bathroom, to brush my hair and such. When I was satisfied, I walked back into the dormitory, where Hermione was waiting for me.

"Ready?" She asked.

"What shoes are you wearing?" I asked her.

"My shoes from Bill's wedding." She told me.

"Hopefully Mum has something for me, or I'm going in my bloody trainers." Hermione giggled, and we walked down to the Common Room. Harry and Ron were down there, waiting for us.

"Ready?" Harry asked as we approached them.

"Yep," I answered as I took his hand in mine.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

"Do you have to do any talking Harry?" Ron broke Harry and my intense gaze.

"Nope," he paused, "No more than anyone else. I can say a few words, but so can you."

"Are you going to?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he sighed. I squeezed his hand.

"You'll do fine." I whispered.

"I just can't decide if I should say something, and if so, what." He whispered back, "I didn't say anything at Dumbledore's funeral, so why now?"

"It'll all work out." I whispered, "If you're meant to say something you'll know."

"Thank you." He kissed the top of my head. "Are you going to say something?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I admitted softly. "I want to say something about Fred, but not in front of so many people."

"You'll know." He whispered, as we approached the Great Hall.

"There's Mum." Ron said, as he pointed towards Gryffindor table. We all walked over.

"Okay, whoever wants a last minute with anyone before the funerals, now's the time." She told us, as we approached.

"I do." I said.

"Me too." Was chorused by Harry, Ron, Hermione and my brothers. As they got up, we all walked away. We entered the room, and I whispered to Harry,

"Do you need to be alone?"

"No," he whispered back, "I was hoping you'd stay with me."

"Good," I told him, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin and Sn-" he started.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"What!" I shouted, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot about Snape!"

* * *

A/N- Well that's all your getting for today, I figured that five chapters was a good start! Thank you to lessxthan3maggie for her reviews, and everyone else please review!

p.s.- like the little cliffie

-Lyric


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I didn't tell anyone about Snape being good!"

"Yes you did." I said, as my heart went back to its normal beat. "You told Kingsley, and you told everyone at the Order meeting."

"Oh yeah," he breathed, "Thank goodness." He squeezed my hand.

We walked over to where Remus and Tonks lay. Andromeda, holding Teddy, sat in front of them.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks," Harry greeted her.

"Harry dear, you are my grandson's godfather, call me Andromeda."

"Yes Andromeda," he smiled at her, and glanced down at Teddy. "May I?" He asked, holding out his arms.

"Of course." She handed Teddy to Harry. I fixed Harry's arms, so he held Teddy better. He was still unsure.

I looked over at Andromeda; she had silent tears streaming down her face. I made sure Harry had a good hold on Teddy, then, I kneeled down next to Andromeda, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered to me. I wasn't sure what she meant, but decided not to press the issue.

"I really miss them." She whispered again. It was very weird to see an old woman break down like this.

"I do too." I told her.

"It must be much worse for you, though." I gently sympathized. "You lost more than I did," I told her. She smiled over at me.

"You lost just as much." She told me. We sat there for a little while longer; until Harry tapped me and told me we should probably move on.

"Okay," I told him, as I hugged Andromeda. He gave Teddy back to her.

"See you at the funeral," Harry told her as we walked away.

We walked past rows of dead people, and their families.

"Anyone you want to see in particular?" I asked him. I looked up into his eyes, he was crying. I led us over to a bench, and we sat down. He put his arm around me, and pulled me closei just let him cry into my shoulder.

"It still hurts too much." He whispered to me.

"Seeing all these people; dead." I didn't know what to say. Too much had happened to him.

"I know." I told him.

"It hurts me too."

"I'm sorry Gin."

"What for?" I asked, surprised.

"I can't do this." He gestured to the room.

"Harry, I don't care." I burrowed into his chest.

"Do you want to leave?" My voice was muffled.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Of course not. I only want to be with you." I told him, my voice still muffled.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to go back to the Great Hall?" I asked.

"Sure." He went to stand up, but I wouldn't get up.

"Gin?" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah," I said, and stood up.

He stood up, and I grabbed his hand, leading him back to the Great Hall.

"Don't worry." I told him.

We went into the Great Hall, and went back to the table we had just left. After we were settled, me practically in Harry's lap, Kingsley came over.

"Hello Harry. Hello Ginny." Kingsley greeted us, smirking slightly. Harry blushed, and scooted over slightly. I scooted too, but even more onto Harry.

"Hello Kingsley." I greeted back.

"I was wondering if I could steel Harry for a little while? There are a couple of things we must speak about."

"Of course." I started to untangle myself from Harry, but he pulled me in for a hug.

"I promise I'll be back for the funeral. Meet me outside. Okay?" He whispered to me.

"Of course love." I whispered back. Harry stood up, kissed my head and walked away with Kingsley.

I sat there wondering what to do. I figured my family was with Fred, so I decided to join them. I stood up once again, and headed back to the room I had just left. I knew where Fred was located and walked over there. Just as I had thought, my family was gathered around. The only empty seat was next to Charlie. I sat next to him, and burrowed into his shoulder.

"Where's Harry?" He asked me.

"He went with Kingsley somewhere." I told him.

"Hermione and Ron went with Kingsley also." He told me.

"Oh," He held me close, comforting me.

"I love you Gin." He whispered.

"I can't believe you're already so big." He whispered again. I blushed.

"And now, you have someone else to love you." I blushed again.

"I barely know Harry," he kissed my head "but, he is a wonderful person. Nothing at all how the world views him."

"Thank you Charlie." I whispered.

"And, I can tell he really loves you."

"I love him too." I whispered. He hugged me.

"Even though I know you're old enough to handle yourself, I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

"Thank you."

"I know I wasn't around a lot when you were younger, and I would like to make-up for that." He hugged me yet again.

"It's okay Charlie." I told him. "I had Fred, George and Ron. Even before Harry and I were together, he had my back. Just look at the Chamber."

"I still feel bad though." He told me. I hugged him this time.

"Don't," I whispered.

We all sat there in relative silence. People were still crying. After about half an hour, Kingsley and McGonagall came in.

"Okay, we're ready." Kingsley announced to the crowd.

Everyone slowly stood up, and left to the Great Hall, and outside.

The funeral was set up by the lake. It looked gloomy even though the sun was perfectly shining. There were rows upon rows of chairs set up. There were fifty coffins set up also. There was a podium, and a big plaque.

When I saw the plaque, I had to do a double take. This plaque was huge. I walked over to it, so I could read it. At the top it said.

_In Memory_

_Of all who died in both Wizarding Wars_

_1970-1981 and 1995-1998_

Then it had names, tons and tons of names. It included names from the first war also. I saw Harry's parents.

_Lily Potter, James Potter,_

No Death Eaters were on the plaque. I also saw,

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Remus Lupin,_

And,

Fred Weasley

Suddenly, I felt someone put their arms around my waist. It surprised me at first, but I soon realized whom it was, and leaned back into him.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"I guess so." He whispered to me, as I led him to where my family sat, from right to left sat; Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Ron and Hermione. We walked to the end of the row. Harry sat down next to Hermione, and I next to him.

"I wonder where Charlie is at." I whispered to Harry. As I said this, Charlie sat down next to me.

"Not late am I?" He asked me.

"No," I whispered back.

For the next twenty minutes, people flooded out to the lake. When everyone was settled, Kingly went to the front of the group, and swished his wand across all the coffins. I gasped the coffins were now full of bodies. There were also plaques on all the coffins.

"We are here to honor all those who lost their lives to save ours," Kingsley spoke to all of us. "We have all lost someone in this war. Whether it was a few days ago, or a few months ago, some a few years ago."

I leaned my head on Harry's shoulder, as Kingsley spoke. I had silent tears running down my cheeks, as did Harry. I was dampening his shoulder, and he was dampening my hair.

"Anyone who would like to say something may." Kingsley finished, and took his seat.

A few people I didn't know came up and spoke. After a while, Kingsley went back up.

"These coffins will always be here. They're magically sealed shut. No one will ever ruin this site. This plaque is also magically protected. This site will be a very popular one; it is where we gained our freedom. It is where we stood united, and defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time. Our victory has been achieved here." Kingsley looked over the crowd, and Harry stood up, and began clapping.

I was a bit shocked. Hermione stood up too, clapping just as hard. Then Ron stood, also clapping. I heard someone whistle, as I stood up to clap. Fleur and Bill soon stood up, followed by Charlie. Everyone all across the crowd, stood clapping and cheering. After a minute, Kingsley put up a hand, so he could talk once again.

"Thank you all." He said beaming, as everyone took his or her seats.

"I'll announce what happens next, later." With that he went to look at the graves. We all took this as a cue and got up.

"Lets go look for Fred's coffin." I whispered to Harry.  
"Okay," he answered, and he got up.

We all walked over to the coffins, and looked for Fred's. After a few minutes, we came across it. Fresh tears started to roll off my cheeks as I read the plaque,

Fred Weasley

_Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_Brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley_

_Brother of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger_

_Mischief Managed_

"That is so…" I heard Harry mumble.

"I wonder who wrote these plaques." Harry said again.

"Someone in the family was told to make a plaque for their fallen family members." I spun around to see George. "I wrote Fred's," he confessed.

I threw myself into his arms. He seemed surprised, but hugged me tight, picking me up off the gourd.

"Thank you George." Harry said when George put me back down. George glanced at the plaque, then realized what Harry was talking about, and smiled.

"No problem."

"Let's leave George alone." I whispered to Harry, and he nodded his head.

"Bye George." I whispered as we walked away.

Next to Fred, was Tonks.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

_Loved daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

_Loved wife of Remus John Lupin_

_Loving mother of Teddy Remus Lupin_

I cried after reading Tonks' plaque. Lupin was right next to Tonks.

Remus John Lupin

_Loving husband of Nymphadora Lupin_

_Loving father of Ted Lupin_

_Moony; the last Marauder_

Harry traced the last line on the plaque.

"I wonder who did Tonks' and Remus' plaques." Harry mumbled.

"I did," Andromeda come over to us, pushing Teddy in his pram.

"I did the last line for you." She said as she touched Lupin's plaque.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. He then pointed to Teddy,

"May I?" He asked Andromeda.

"Of course. There's no sense in you asking to hold your own godson."

Harry bent down and scooped Teddy up into his arms. Teddy remained asleep. I gently kissed Teddy's forehead. We all stood there in relative silence. I wasn't paying attention to anything around, so I was surprised when someone spoke.

"Andromeda, do you have a moment?" She looked a lot like Andromeda, only slightly younger, and blond.

"What is it Narcissa?" Andromeda asked calmly.

"I would like to speak with you." Narcissa answered.

"Andromeda, we can watch Teddy." Harry offered.

"Okay, everything you need is on the pram." She gestured towards it. "I shouldn't be too long."

"We'll be fine." I reassured her.

Andromeda nodded her head, and walked away with Narcissa.

"Who is Narcissa?" I asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Andromeda's sister. Also Malfoy's mum." I gasped.

"They're sisters? They're nothing alike!"

"I know. Crazy isn't it. This just proves that it doesn't matter who you're related to." He smiled down at me.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is also their oldest sister." I gasped again.

"No way that's true!" I exclaimed shocked.

"What's not ture?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione approached us.

"That Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and Andromeda are sisters." I told him.

"They are?!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yep." Harry and Hermione said together.

"Why are you guys talking about that?" Hermione asked.

"Because Narcissa just came and asked to speak with Andromeda." Harry told them, "That's why we have Teddy."

"May I?" Hermione asked and she held her arms out.

"Yeah, sure." Harry placed Teddy into Hermione's arms.

"Aww…." Hermione cooed. Teddy opened his eyes, and started to whine. Hermione slowly rocked him in her arms.

"Shh…." She cooed. Teddy only started to whine louder. Harry looked worried. I looked over at the pram, and there was a bag hanging on the handle. I picked up the bag and looked inside. I found a binky, and pulled it out.

Teddy was now crying hard, his hair bright red. Hermione was bouncing him, trying to make him happy. I took Teddy from Hermione and gave him the binky. He immediately stopped crying, sucking on the binky. His hair went back to turquoise.

"How'd you know what to do?" Harry exclaimed.

"Instinct I guess." I told him. He smiled, and kissed my head. Teddy closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all talked while waiting for Andromeda. When Andromeda showed up, she had an odd gazed look on her face.

"Everything alright Andromeda?" Harry asked.

"I think so." Then she smiled. "You did know Narcissa was my sister? Right?"

"Yeah. Sirius once showed me the Black Family Tree."

"The one in Grimmauld Place?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes."

"I thought I wasn't on that one anymore." Andromeda chuckled.

"Your not." Harry told her. "Sirius just showed me where you went."

"My wonderful family." Andromeda said sarcastically, although she had a smirk on her face.

I handed Teddy back to Andromeda.

"He's so precious when he sleeps." Andromeda whispered.

"He is." We all agreed.

"What do you four have planned for summer hols?" Andromeda looked like she wanted to enlighten the mood.

"Not much. Just relaxing." Harry smiled at me.

"Yeah. After all we've been through, we deserve a break." Ron exclaimed with a chuckle.

"I agree." Hermione and I said with a nod.

"Yes, you kids do deserve a break." She smiled at us.

"Thanks." Harry blushed. "I'd also like to spend a great deal with Teddy. I want him to have a good childhood, the childhood I didn't have."

"I would love for you to help and spend time with Teddy. Just tell me when, and he'll be there." Andromeda smiled.  
After a little more small talk, Andromeda said she had to go, and told Harry to keep in touch. After she left, Rona and Hermione went off on their own, leaving Harry and I alone.

"I'm so glad we have the rest of our lives." I mumbled to Harry as we sat down in some chairs.

"Yes. You're stuck with me, you know." He said as he kissed my head.

"And you're stuck with me." I replied with a kiss.

After who knew how long, Kingsley got up in front of the people.

"Thank you all for attending this ceremony. Tomorrow will start the construction of Hogwarts. All who wants to help are welcome. Minerva has said that it will be alright for people to stay here at Hogwarts, but we recommend you all go home, and get some well deserved rest. If any other news arises, owl will notify you. Thank you all and goodnight." Kingsley stepped away from the podium, and people started to shuffle. And in that moment, I realized that I was going home. I hadn't been home in months, and I was thoroughly excited. I looked up at Harry and was shocked to see he looked… worried. What could he be worried about? Mum came over to us with George, Ron and Hermione in tow.

"We're going home." Mum said with a smile. "Does everyone have all their things, or is there anything up in the castle?"

"I have a trunk up there." I told her.

"Well, how about you, Hermione, Harry and Ron go up and fetch it." Mum supplied.

"Sure." I said, and the other three nodded their heads. We all walked up to the castle for the last time in a while.

"Are you excited to go home?" I asked Harry. I knew I was excited to go home, and spend a lot of time with him.

"I don't really know." He mumbled. "I'm not sure where I'm going. I know I'm not going back to Privet Drive. I already left there for good."

"What do you mean you don't know where you're going? You're coming back to the Burrow with us." I said forcefully. " I need you."

"I need you too, but I don't want to be a burden to you're family." Ron over heard this time.

"It's your family too mate." Ron said as he patted Harry on the back. "Hermione's coming too." Hermione smiled.

"Yep."

"I just don't want to be in the way. Especially just after Fred."

"I need you though." I said, almost whining. "You won't be in the way. We all want you there."

"Well…" Harry still looked uncertain, so I reached up and gently kissed him. I then pulled away.

"Please. You know you want to."

"Of course I want to! I just don't want to be a burden to your parents." I kissed him again.

"You won't be a burden, I promise." I kissed him yet again. "If you start to become one, I'll you know." I smiled and took his hand. "Hurry up, or we'll never get to go home."

I skipped down the hall, pulling Harry with Ron and Hermione in our wake.

After a little while, we finally made it out of Hogwarts. I spotted Mum and left the trio with my trunk, so that I could have a word with Mum.

"Mum, Harry doesn't think he's welcome at the Burrow. He thinks he'll be a burden!" I exclaimed in a rush of words.

"Oh, but none sense! He is more than welcome at the Burrow!"

"That's what I told him, but he thinks he'll be in our way."

"Well, that's complete rubbish. Harry dear!" I smiled to myself, knowing Mum would take care of it.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry asked as he approached us.

"Harry, you are more than welcome at the Burrow. There's no point in you going back to your Aunt and Uncle's, I insist you come home with us." I saw a light in Harry's eye spark.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. You don't know how much it means to me."

"It's no problem dear."

We waited a minute, and then when we were all together, we apparated home. Finally home.

A/N- here you are all! I hope you like this chapter, and get excited because the next chapter will be taking an unexpected twist! Its gonna be good! -Lyric


End file.
